The New Roommate
by KingdomKeyMaster
Summary: Roxas goes to college and lives with 5 other people.


The New Roommate  
By KingdomKeyMaster

Chapter 1: Greetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or just about anything else in this whole fic.

* * *

"117 Ontario Street. Looks like the right place." Said a spiky haired blonde boy hesitantly. This boy is named Roxas. He is going to college and is going to live with 5 other people in a house. He is now about to meet the household for the first time. Roxas rings the doorbell. A chubby, dirty-blonde boy with glasses holding a cup of coffee opens the door.  
"Oh, hey you must be our new roommate. Um... sorry but I forgot your name. It began with an "R" ,right?"

"Yeah, it's Roxas. Roxas Hikari" said the spiky haired boy.  
"Right, Roxas. Sorry, I'm a bit off right now. I ended up spending all night doing some last minute edits to my summer project. Anyway, I'm Richard Jones. I'm currently majoring in video game development."

"Oh cool, I'm majoring in basic engineering." said Roxas.  
"Hey, that's what's Sora's majoring in. I'd introduce him to you but he's still not up yet. So do you want anything to eat or drink? We ugh... have cereal, pancakes, coffee, milk, water, and tea." Stated Richard.

"No thanks. So where can I put my bags?" Asked Roxas

"Oh crap, sorry Roxas. I forgot about that," Richard indicates Roxas to come inside,"you can set your bags in the living room for now, we'll figure out our sleeping situation when everyone else is up."

"So you said you were in video game design right?" asked Roxas calmly.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny really. The only reason I had the money to get here was because I made some semi-successful indie games." Richard said slightly laughing. "Ever heard of a game called 'Mental Hunt'?"

"Oh god that game was scary as hell!" Roxas exclaimed,"did you make that?"

" Hell yeah. I only did it because of a bet I did with some friends. It turned out pretty well so I decided to try and get it green-lit on Steam. It ended up getting over 40,000$ from it so yeah." Stated Richard in a very matter-of-factly manner. Suddenly they started hearing footsteps upstairs."Looks like Sora's up. I'm gonna go heat up the pancakes and get the others. You can just go into the dining room over there and have a seat."

* * *

5 Minutes Later

3 guys and 3 girls are sit around a dining room table all with a plate of pancakes. "So everyone," started Richard, " this is Roxas. He's our new roommate. Now Roxas, this is my girlfriend, Xion. She keeps up with the money here," Richard points to a small girl with short, black hair wearing a navy blue shirt and black skirt coming down to mid thigh

"Hey" Xion says nicely.

"She'll be rooming with me. This over her is Namine. She keeps up with the cleanliness here, " Richard points to girl with light blonde hair going down to her upper back. about Roxas's height wearing a white sundress.

"Hi," Namine says, almost whispering

"She's a bit shy. Over there is Kairi. She's keeps things fun here," pointing at a girl also about his height with shoulder length, auburn hair wearing a white tank top and a pink miniskirt.

"Hey Roxas!" Kairi says very excitedly.

"She likes meeting new people. And finally here's... SORA GET THE HELL UP!"

"Huh? What?" said a very tired boy with spiky brown hair also about Roxas's height.

"It's already noon dumb ass, I know for a fact you got at least 6 hours of sleep before you got off the floor and into your own room. Anyway Roxas, this is Sora, the biggest derp known to mankind."

"'Sup Roxas," says Sora.

"So, we're going to need to figure out who Roxas is rooming with," starts Richard," Sora, you're the only one without a roommate so unless you've got a good reason why he shouldn't be you're roommate, you're stuck with him."

"Well crap." said Sora in a joking manner.

"Sora, don't you have to finish that essay?" asked Kairi

" Oh crap yeah. Thanks Kairi" Sora says quickly running up the stairs to his room.

"Hey Kairi, can you give Roxas a tour of the house?" asked Richard.

"Sorry Richy, I've got to go to cheer tryouts." responded Kairi.

"Ok, but don't call me Richy. Xion, you have to go deal with the bills right?"

"Yeah, sorry Richard."

"No Problem. Well Namine would you be willing to give the tour?"

"Um... Okay"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 1. What did you think? Hey why not tell me what liked/disliked and what you want to see. The next chapter will be the tour. Bye


End file.
